minkyu - payphone
by aiiukiu
Summary: mini ff changkyu lanjutan dari minkyu - terpintar?


Title : Payphone

Author : aiiukiu

Pair : **kid** changkyu

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya, hanya ff-nya saja hoho

Warning : OOC, abal, Typos, **kaga suka jangan baca aja...**

…**.**

**Kyuhyun POV **

Hufftt.. semenjak aku salah menebak kalau spongebob itu bukan keju tapi sejenis spongifera, aku jadi ngga minat lagi nonton spongebob. Lagi pula episode spongebob diulang – ulang mulu, jadi bosen lihatnya. Sejak itu pula aku jadi malu kalo changmin ama donghae hyung ngomongin soal spongebob. Pasti ujung – ujungnya ngomongin ke-pabbo-an ku soal spongebob. Agghhh si chwang itu makan apa sih, kenapa semua kejadian yang dia alami langsung terekam dan diinget terus. Ngga papa kalo kenangan bagus, kalo kenangan buruk bagimana? Aku kan jadi malu.. rrr apa aku racun saja? Huwaaaa… andwee nanti ngga ada temen main game, nanti hidupku kesepian tanpa si jail chwang.. eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?

**Kyuhyun POV end**

"Kyuhyunah, kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Amber pada Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun di kelas.

"Eh? Tentu caja pulang.. aa.. akhilnya pulang juga!" Senang Kyuhyun. "Minnie-ah, ayo pulang!" ajak Kyu pada changmin.

"Maaf Kyunnie, aku dan Su-ie hyung harus ke rumah paman ku, tadi su-ie hyung bilang katanya umma sudah di sana." Jelas Changmin sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Memang ada apa di rumah paman mu Chwang? Pesta?" tanya Amber dan Taemin dengan mata berbinar. "Tidak.. Bibi Wu barusan melahirkan dan yaah.. aku disuruh umma untuk menjenguknya. Nanti kalau pesta aku panggil kalian deh. Dasar!" Balas Changmin diikuti sorak 'HOREE' oleh amber dan –HOLEE untuk taemin-.

"Jadi.. aku pulang cendili hali ini?" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukannya ada donghae hyung kyunnie?" tanya Changmin dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Memangnya donghae hyung mau kemana?" tanya amber penasaran. "Dia ada ekctlakulikulel cepak bola campe jam 4 nanti."

"Ya.. sudah Kyu, kita pulang bersama aja.. kan satu arah.. sedikit, hehe" Kata Amber seenaknya.

"yacudah dalipada ngga ada temen. Ayo Minmin ayo ambel.." ajak kyuhyun pada Taemin dan amber. Sedangkan changmin merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Mian.. kyu" gumam changmin.

..

..

Di perempatan jalan..

"Nah.. aku dan ambel lewat sini Kyu. Kita belpisah sampai sini, nee?" kata Taemin

"Kamu ngga papa kan Kyu? Apa perlu kita antar sampe rumah?" usul amber

"Tidak pellu, Kyu kan pembelani.. cudah kalian pulang caja.. kyu ndag papa kok pulang cendiri"

"Benal?" tanya taemin meyakinkan. Di jawab anggukan dari kyuhyun. "Yasudah deh kalo gitu. Ja. Kyuhyunnah.. annyeong" Kata Amber dan Taemin melambaikan tangannya seraya berlalu.

Kyuhyun POV

Huufft… dan aku sendiri. Huwaa.. chwang pabbo. Kenapa dia harus ke rumah pamannya itu. Daripada menemui bayi yang baru lahir kan lebih baik bersama ku. Tapi kan chang monster tiang listrik itu kan bukan siapa – siapa ku. Huwee bagaimana ini. kenapa dadaku sakit sih. Uhh… lebih baik aku main psp aja di taman itu.

Kyuhyun POV end

Kyuhun kecil pun menetapkan untuk pergi ke taman sejenak. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman tepat di bawah pohon maple . setelah menyamankan duduknya, ia segera mengeluarkan benda persegi berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya. Ditekannya tombol power sehingga benda tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi 'piip' tanda telah menyala. Dan kyuhyun pun terlarut dengan game yang ia mainkan.

3 jam berlalu…

"wahh.. udah jam 4 core.. pacti donghae hyung udah campe lumah, hehehe pacti dia dimalahin umma gala-gala aku belum pulang hihihi.. ah cebaiknya aku pulang cekalang." kata kyuhyun. Dia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Belum ada 5 langkah dia mendengar suara kucing.

"Huaa.. umma, Kyunnie takut. Aicch, kucing menyebalkan ceenaknya caja mengageti Kyunnie. Awac kalo ketangkep Kyu bawa pulang. Ah acal cualanya dali cemak-cemak itu.. hehehe awac kucing jelek Kyuhyun datang kekekeke."

Kyuhyun mencari dimana kucing tersebut , saat ia mendekati semak – semak, suara tersebut semakin kencang. Di bukanya perlahan semak tersebut oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Fualaa.. ia menemukan seekor kucing dengan kaki yang berdarah.. sepertinya kucing tersebut habis tertabrak mobil atau motor mungkin, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ehh.. Kacian cekali kamu kucing jelek. Mmm tapi kamu ngga jelek-jelek amat, hehehe…" Kata Kyuhyun. Ia duduk berjongkok tepat di sebelah kucing malang berwarna putih dan ada titik hitam di daerah keempat kakinya sehingga ia terlihat seperti kucing yang mengenakan sepatu.

"Tenang kucing kecil.. Kyu tidak jadi mengeljai kamu tapi ingin membantu mu jadi diam nee.. jangan menangic lagi.." kata Kyu dan mengelus elus kepala kucing dengan sayang. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kucing itu keluar dari semak.

"Uhh.. luka mu palah cekali.. kita haluc ke doctel hewan cegela.. ohh.. bukannya Yuhno ahjucchi itu doktel hewan? Kalo begitu bilang Chwang tiang aja.. eh aku kan ngga bawa handphone, huwe bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun pun mencari di sekitar. Ia tengok kanan dan kiri. Mungkin ia menemukan seseorang atau sesuatu yang dapat membantunya menelpon sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ahaa.. di cana ada telepon umum hehehe kau beluntung kucing kecil. Tunggu di cini nee?"

Di sudut taman, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah telephone koin. Matanya berbinar saat menemukannya dan secepat kilat ia menghampiri telephone koin itu. Untungnya dalam box tersebut terdapat undakan untuk anak kecil, sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu capek untuk berjinjit karena ia tak sampai untuk menekan nomor .

"Eee… tapi kyu kan tidak tahu nomol telpon lumahnya chwang. Mmmm .. kalo begitu telpon nomol lumah Kyu caja, nanti culuh umma ato hae hyung telpon Yunho ahjucchi. Hehehe.."

_Tuuut… tuuut.. tuutt.. _

"**Yoboseo"**

"Yoboceo, Donghae ah?"

"**Kyu? Yak! Kau di mana hah? Kenapa belum pulang? Cepat pulang!"**

"Kyu ada di taman, hae hyung. Hyung bica bantu kyunnie?"

"**Aisshh.. kau ini kalo panggil aku 'hyung' pasti ada maunya"**

"Hae hyung.. hiks hiks.."

"**Ne.. ne aish jangan menangis. Ada apa huh?"**

"Panggilkan Yunho ahjucchi ke cini cekalang"

"**Hee? Memang ada apa sampai harus memanggil Yunho ahjusshi ke sana?"**

"Huweee.. pokoknya panggilkan cekalang! Hiks hiks hiks"

"**Oke oke Kyu tetap di sana nee? Aku akan panggilkan yunho ahjusshi. Sabar ne?"**

"Nee.. hiks, hiks, Kyunnie tunggu. Jangan lama-lama nee?"

"**ia.. sudah hyung tutup. Kyu tetap di sana. Oke? Anyyeong"**

_Tuut..uut..tuut.._

.

"Baiklah kucing kecil, cekarang kita tinggal tunggu nee? Kalo campe 1 jam hae hyung ngga kemali kita telpon lagi hehehe"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Dua buah mobil mewah secara beriringan terparkir dengan tidak elitnya akibat tergesa – gesa. Dan seluruh penumpang mobil tersebut turun dan menemui seorang anak kecil –kyuhyun- dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Kyuhyunnie ada apa? Kenapa memanggil ahjusshi?" tanya Yunho

"Kyunnie kenapa kamu tidak langsung pulang huh? Kamu tidak apa – apa kan chagi?" tanya Leeteuk.

Sekarang ada 3 orang dewasa –Yunho, Jaejoong, Leeteuk- dan 3 anak –Donghae, Changmin, Junsu- mengerubungi Kyunhyun dan seekor kucing yang terluka.

"Yunho ahjucchi, tolong kyunnie, cembuhkan kucing kecil ini, kacian cekali dia dalitadi menangis telus"

"Eeeh?" kata ke 6 orang beda usia tersebut bersamaan.

"Ayoo ahjucchi, cepat! Hikes, hiks"

"ahh.. iya iya"

Dengan cepat yunho mengambil alat medisnya yang untungnya selalu ia letakkan di bagasi mobilnya dan langsung mengobati kaki kecil kucing yang dimaksud oleh evil kita.

"Nah.. kucingnya tidak apa-apa hanya luka kecil ini saja. Sekarang kaja kita pulang!" ajak yunho pada kyuhyun setelah membereskan seluruh alat medisnya.

"Tapi kyunnie ingin belcama kucing kecil.." lirih kyu dengan tapang memelas.

"Ayo kita bawa pulang dan rawat bersama kyu" kata changmin

"Jeongmal?" tanya kyu dan melirik semua orang yang ada di depannya. Dan dijawab anggukan dari semua orang di depannya. Yaa.. walau sebenarnya ada yang tidak setuju –Donghae- karena Kyuhyun itu mudah bosan, nanti ujungnya dialah yang harus merawat kucing itu. Tapi, yah.. buat dongsaengnya apasih yang engga.. hehehehe.

"Holle!" senang kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar memeluk chagmin yang ada di depannya.

Lihat! Wajah changmin memerah.. persahabatan yang menarik bukan?

…**.END…..**


End file.
